narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Release: Flame Bullet
Duplicate? How is this different from Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, other than the size(which can be regulated by chakra release)? :If I'm not mistaken, this technique is . An offensive, C-ranked, short to mid-ranged technique Jiraiya used in his fight against Konan. It's different from Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in that it uses oil to augment the fire. It's basically a combination of Jiraiya's Toad Oil Bullet and a Fire Release technique. :Jiraiya also has a B-ranked Senjutsu version called . --ShounenSuki 19:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Cood we add 1 to this page?--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hand seals There are no Hand seals listed for this jutsu, but are they not the same listed for Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger), as Jiraiya was activating his Flame Bullet to add to Gamabuntas Toad Oil Bullet? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :You make a good point. I'm all for listing it, just wait some time so more people can weight in. Omnibender - Talk - 00:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Another thought; should it then have the same debut as Toad Oil Flame Bullet, and not the latter Shippuden appearance? Arrancar79 (talk) 03:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably, if the two were used to produce the one used. Omnibender - Talk - 04:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Then just say that both methods can be used. Of course this begs the question of why he did not use the faster method back then when fighting Oro. His level seems sufficient that any major skills would have already been acquired at the time. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Parent Considering that the databook says this technique is specifically done with oil, should we list Toad Oil Bullet as a parent to it, and as consequence add users of this as users of Toad Oil Bullet? Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yes.--Elveonora (talk) 13:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :: --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:30, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :::No, Toad Oil has nothing to do with regular oil our any kind of oil but itself just because oil is a basic factor in that technique. Toad Oil is unique and specific, only taught to use at the myoubuko mount, one is not directly related to another. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::The creation of oil with chakra in both techniques, as mentioned in their databook entries, which their articles mirror, is pretty much the same. Don't think that TOB was ever actually said to be limited to Myobokuzan, though I see why one would think so. Either way, the only canonical user of this technique is Jiraiya, who does know TOB. Even the only other anime user is a toad. Games and movie don't follow canon anyway, that's why it doesn't show up in infoboxes and articles. Omnibender - Talk - 16:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this--Elveonora (talk) 00:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC)